I Loved Her First
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: It's Kurt and Blaine's daughter's 16th birthday party. She asks them to sing a song for her. What song do they pick? Klaine. Songfic. Oneshot.


I Loved Her First

**Hey. Me again. This just kind of came to me one day when I was scrolling through my music on my phone. I LOVE this song so SO much. It's 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland. I first heard this song when my Heartland obsession had just started. It was the band name that I loved so much! I now LOVE this song! If you haven't heard the song, go check it out. Here's the fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. X**

I Loved Her First

Kurt smiled over at his daughter, Louizabeth. It was her 16th birthday and he had organised a massive party for her. She was dancing with her boyfriend, Adam. They had been together for 2 years now and Kurt could tell they were perfect. He had done plenty of successful match making anyway.  
"She's so grown up." Kurt was knocked from his thoughts by his husband's comment as he sat down next to him.  
"She is." Kurt agreed. He turned to Blaine. "She is." He smiled and leaned against Blaine. Blaine put an arm around Kurt and rested his head on top of Kurt's.

A few songs later, Louizabeth came running over to Kurt and Blaine, dragging Adam with her.  
"Hey Lou. What's up?" Blaine asked.  
"Dad, Papa. You two should sing a song."  
"I don't know. Wouldn't you find that slightly embarrassing?" Kurt teased.  
"NO. You and Dad sound really great together."  
"What song would you want us to sing?" Kurt asked, smiling softly.  
"I don't know. You and Dad can ALWAYS come up with a good song. I don't mind."  
"OK. Just give us a minute."  
"OK." Louizabeth said, before running over to join her friends, once again dragging Adam with her.  
"What song should we sing?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine.  
"I have a few I can think of but there's one I have to sing and it would sound great with you too."  
"OK. Let's go."

They stepped up on the stage that was there and took the microphones. Kurt couldn't help but grin as he recognised what the song was. Then Blaine started singing:

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Kurt lost himself in the sound of his husband's voice, he nearly forgot to join in. He remembered at the last minute though:

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first _

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. He was so beautiful when he sang. Kurt caught Blaine's eye before singing his solo:

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time _

Blaine joined in with the next chorus:

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Kurt and Blaine looked over the crowd of Louizabeth's friends and saw Lou slow dancing with Adam. Blaine started walking around the stage again. Kurt caught Louizabeth's eye and winked at her. She laughed before resting her head on Adam's shoulder. Kurt smiled before turning to where Blaine was and grinning at him. Blaine smiled back. They finished the song singing in their usual perfect harmony:

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

They waited until the music had finished before stepping off the stage and walking back over to their chairs. Louizabeth came over and wrapped each of them in a giant hug.

"Thank you." she grinned before walking back onto the floor. Kurt smiled softly and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"That went well." Blaine whispered.

"It did." Kurt whispered back. "It did."

**There it is. I hope it was OK. Louizabeth was actually a mash up name I used for my friend and her boyfriend (Elizabeth and Louis) but I loved the name and decided, why not use it as a proper name? So I did. I actually LOVE that name. Tell me what you thought of the name. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks. x**


End file.
